


I only told the moon

by piroshkiturtleduck



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Fire Lord Zuko, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender, M/M, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Protective Zuko (Avatar), Sokka (Avatar)-centric, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 22:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piroshkiturtleduck/pseuds/piroshkiturtleduck
Summary: This is just sokka thinking and overthinking.About marriage.And about zuko(Tagged modern cuz the ring thing)





	I only told the moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is the first time I write and post something in english, so there's gonna be a lot of typos and grammar mistakes, I'm so sorry, feel free to tell me if you see something that's bothering you. And yeah this is bullshit but I needed to post something, bye bye.

Sokka was extremely confused.

Good start, uh.

The problem was, the _thing_ in his hand, that thing that it could mean nothing and all at the same time, he wished he could just burn it and forget that it ever existed, but there it was, sparkly, tiny, a little expensive and delicate . A _ring_.

He was so sure he wanted to marry zuko, he wanted a life with him, adopt a kitten and maybe in the distant future, adopt something -_someone_\- else, he just wanted zuko, but once he bought the ring and went to bed, he started to think.

Did zuko wanted him? He was sure zuko loved and cared about him, but, you know, in the boyfriend kind off way, but marry him?.

And Sokka was insecure about this because...

Because.

Zuko was too much, the man was the most intelligent, pretty, awesome and talented person in the whole world, and Sokka was just... Sokka, the dorky one, the sarcastic guy, the meat guy, who could do nothing but being a burden in everyone's life. Why would a person like Zuko want him, it was obvious that he deserved so much better, Sokka couldn't think about one single person who was worthy of Zuko's love, and he felt selfish with just thinking about proposing.

Maybe it was better to stay like they were right now, Sokka was determined to enjoy; what he thought it would be; the short time he had left with Zuko, he knew that one day Zuko would realize that it was not enough, that he could be with any other person in the world, a person who could give him more, and there for it, he would dump him.

And Sokka wouldn't blame him.

This is how it was, Sokka, exposing his thoughts to the moon only, with a clear mind, he made the decision.

Only the moon knew, that Sokka cried till sleep that night.

And only the moon knew, that a few streets apart, a young man with black hair, was holding tight a little box in his hands, lips trembling, eyes shining in gold, not only nervous but terrified. But that night, he made a decision, went to bed, and smiled.

_ But only the moon knew_.

**Author's Note:**

> comment if you liked it or if you hated it, I don't care tbh. Also, this is supposed to have one more chapter if someone actually read this and like it, I'm gonna post it, and if not, I'm just leaving it like this.  
Thank you and bye!


End file.
